


Timing

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Timing

If he’d timed it perfectly, Dean would be opening the door as he was actually coming, just in time to watch him blow his load all over his bare stomach, arcing off the sofa with the body-wracking pleasure of it. But he’s too worked up, too eager, and he’s coming too early, spurting helplessly to the sound of Dean’s footsteps coming up the creaky staircase. Instead of the orgasm Dean walks in on the aftermath: Sam with his dick softening against his belly, his skin sticky and shiny with jizz, his face red with sex and embarrassed determination.

He still gets the reaction he was hoping for— Dean stops dead, eyes wide and mouth open, and then turns away in surprise, averting his gaze from what he shouldn’t be seeing. He kicks the door shut and carries the armfuls of groceries to the tiny kitchen, muttering, “Dude, decorum,” over his shoulder. It’s not quite quick enough, not quite smooth enough, to cover the blush that rises in his cheeks or the way his eyes darken intently. Not quite fast enough to hide the fact that he’s half-hard already.

Sam tucks himself back in and stands, and he’s upright by the time Dean turns back to look. Sam meets his eyes, bites his lip the way he knows Dean secretly watches, and disappears into the bathroom. His heart is hammering as he turns on the shower, but it’s not loud enough to cover the _bang_ of Dean slamming his fist against the kitchen table as another brick in the wall comes loose.


End file.
